No Compromises
by PaulFSAC
Summary: A birthday shopping trip leads Amy and Leela into a web of intrigue, money, mafiosi and Mom


No Compromises  
  
By Paul A. Metcalfe  
  
August 1st - am  
  
The rhythmic breathing coming from Amy's bed, was rudely disturbed by the incessant clanging of her Mars University alarm clock, informing in no uncertain terms that it was time to get up. Instinctively she stretched out her arm, and slammed her hand down on the off lever.  
  
"Ai ya, it's morning again, and I was having such a wonderful dream about what presents I'll get for my birthday", commented Amy to herself as she threw back the covers and shuffled out of bed.  
  
As she stood in her satin pink pyjamas, and stretched in attempt to get some wakefulness running through her body, the thought of a nice refreshing shower was strong in her mind.  
  
Just as she headed towards the bathroom, her telephone started ringing.  
  
"Typical, this always happens when I really need a shower", she said to herself, while picking up the receiver.  
  
"Amy Wong." she said into the handset.  
  
"Amy, dis is Hermes." came the voice of the Planet Express bureaucrat.  
  
"Yeah, Hermes, what do you want at this time in the morning?" answered a slightly irritable Amy.  
  
"Good News actually, due to an electrical fault at de office, you can come in late today, say about 9.30." came the response  
  
"Thank you Hermes, I'll see you then." answered Amy as she put the phone down and restarted towards the shower.  
  
****  
  
Leela walked into the Planet Express Building lounge some 40 minutes after Hermes had rung Amy, and stared in disbelief at the mess it was in. There were boxes strewn all over the floor, most of the tables and even the sofa. Sitting at the only table without any boxes was Hermes, who appeared to be scribbling furiously on a sheet of bureaucratic paper.  
  
"Hi Hermes." she said once his attention had been captured.  
  
"Morning Leela, I gave Amy most the morning off so I could complete this inventory of her Birthday Party items, but Fry and Bender have disappeared again, so will you help?" asked Hermes with a desperate look in his eyes.  
  
"Typical." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Yeah, sure what needs to be done?" she replied dejectedly  
  
"Only that box over dere, and then we have to hide them in de Lab", he said pointing to a large rectangular box with "Banners-R-Us" emblazoned on the side.  
  
Leela walked over to the box and opened it, and withdrew a banner, after stretching it out to full width, she noticed the wording "Happy Birthday Amy" was surrounded by multicoloured balloons.  
  
"One wall width banner with 'Happy Birthday Amy' printed on It." she advised.  
  
"Check, everything is here for Amy's surprise birthday party, now we have to hide it in de Lab." responded Hermes, as Leela repacked the banner.  
  
Fry and Bender nonchalantly ambled back into the lounge, just as Leela and Hermes were taping up the last box.  
  
"Now dat you two are here, you can store dese in the de Lab." instructed Hermes.  
  
"Aww, why? We helped to bring them in!" responded a crest-fallen Fry.  
  
"Yeah, why do we have to do it?" chorused Bender.  
  
"If you two hadn't gone and left Hermes to do the inventory, then you wouldn't be moving the boxes again." retorted an angry looking Leela.  
  
"Yeah mon, now get to it, and quick." commanded Hermes.  
  
"Leela, you'd better go and meet Amy, and make sure she don't come in here." he added.  
  
As Fry and Bender started removing the boxes, Hermes wandered back to his table and started bureaucratically tidying up his inventory notes and Leela headed to the front door to intercept Amy, pondering the best way to distract her.  
  
Leela waited by the front door for a few minutes, before Amy strolled in wearing her familiar pink sweat suit.  
  
"Hi Leela, I thought there was an electrical fault this morning?" she asked   
  
"I managed to fix the fault, Fry had overloaded an electrical point last night, and it had blown the main circuit fuse," responded Leela.  
  
"Oh OK, so why are you standing there then?" questioned Amy.  
  
"I was waiting for you to arrive", came the brisk response.  
  
"Oh, Why? Hermes said I could get in late!" came the truthful explanation  
  
"Yeah I know he did, but I'm having trouble thinking of a Birthday Present for you, why don't you come shopping with me, so that you can pick what you want?" she asked.  
  
"You sure Leela, that's unusually friendly of you." responded Amy with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Sometimes I just want hit her so hard" thought Leela  
  
"Amy, that wasn't very nice." retorted Leela.  
  
"Sorry Leela, I'd love to help you pick my present, as long as we go to Alien Overlord and Taylor for it" answered Amy.  
  
"Amy, that's the most expensive shop in New New York!" was Leela's choked response.  
  
"Well G'uh, it's the only place I shop"  
  
"That I can see!" sarcastically replied Leela as she looked at Amy's Clothes.  
  
"Spleesh Leela, this is a NuevoGucci Sweat Suit, do you want to help me or not?" as she pulled the bottom of her top down a bit to reveal the logo, in a slightly annoyed manner.  
  
"OK, just this once though, now let's go." said Leela, as she grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her out of the building and towards the Tube portal.  
  
****  
  
Fry and Bender stowed away the last of the boxes, and headed back to the lounge for another well-deserved rest.  
  
"Fry, what have you got Amy for her birthday?" asked Bender.  
  
"Weeellll, nothing yet, but I have plans", came the uncertain response.  
  
"I'm gonna give her some liquor, and if she don't like it, I will." quipped Bender.  
  
"You can't do that for someone's Birthday." answered Fry.  
  
"Why not, it's not that important to her, she has one every year" contested Bender, as he sat down on the sofa. "Aww screw this, let's watch some TV" he said looking up at Fry, who was staring at him in bewilderment.  
  
"Yeah, good plan" answered Fry as he sat down, and pressed the ON button on the remote control.  
  
****  
  
On the other side of New New York, in a long deserted warehouse two figures sat around a table.  
  
"Ok, so in order to finance this project, I'm going to need to invest $10 million more" a female voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, 'fraid so, if you wanna make this the future for robots" a metallic Italian sounding male voice responded.  
  
"Ok, it's going to take me some time to get the capital requested" the female voice explained.  
  
"Sure lady, and I'm the President, you have 1 week, otherwise the deal's off", he instructed.  
  
"OK, I'll have the necessary funding by then. I have a fiendishly disgusting plan on how to get some of the money quick, my boys will kidnap the Wong's daughter, and then well hold her to ransom, they're sure to pay up" she responded.  
  
"They'd better, or it's the end of Mom's Friendly Robot Factory." said the male figure as he got up from the table and headed out of the building.  
  
From behind the female figure, three more people with a similar height and build appeared from the shadows.  
  
"But why kidnap the Wong's daughter?" one of them asked inquisitively.  
  
"Easy, her parents are loaded, they virtually own Mars University, have the largest Buggalo herd and own Wong Racing, the current holders of Universe Motor Racing Championship. So they should be able to give me the 5 million, without any trouble."  
  
"OK, so what's your plan for kidnapping her?"  
  
"Easy, go to her apartment and grab her, then take her to the refining plant on Europa for safe keeping." she ordered.  
  
"Yeah, good plan as always, we can do that." came back a half-confident reply.  
  
"Right, now that's clear, I'm going back to the office to see if our stocks are starting to rise again, after we lost millions during the crash" as she got up and left them standing there.  
  
"OK, let's get to the delivery truck, and then disguise it, in case anyone sees it, when we grab the Wong girl." commanded the leader of the three henchmen.  
  
"What time do we nab her?" asked one of the cohorts.  
  
"Tonight, when it's nice and dark." he replied with an evil sounding chuckle.  
  
****  
  
Amy and Leela exited the tube and walked the short distance to Alien Overlord and Taylor's store.  
  
"Let's have a look in the Women's Fashion Department, maybe we can both find something new" remarked Amy while staring at Leela's tank top, pants and especially her boots.   
  
"I don't need anything new, Amy" insisted Leela, a sharp tone lacing her voice.  
  
"Well g'uh, you could have fooled me!" responded Amy with a wry grin as she pressed the elevator button for the 5th floor.  
  
"Just because I'm not a fashion guru, it doesn't mean I have to spend all my money on new clothes" shot back Leela venomously.  
  
"Jeez, why did Hermes pick me for this, anymore of her sarcasm and I'm gonna go out of my mind"  
  
"OK OK, I was only suggesting it" came Amy's stunned reply at Leela's reaction.  
  
"Poq Gai, Leela's so touchy about people trying to help her, it's unbelievable"  
  
Leela and Amy continued up the elevator to the 5th floor, with a stony silence between them.  
  
****  
  
August 1st - early afternoon  
  
In one of New New York's dingiest suburbs, locally called "Little Bitaly," a gold-plated limousine drew to a halt outside of Fronty's Meat Market. Two robots armed with High-Power Laser Rifles stepped out of it, and surveyed the surrounding area, before one of them walked to the rear of the car, and opened the door.  
  
"OK Boss, the coast is clear," he said, peering into the back seat.  
  
The Don Bot exited the car with all the grandeur of someone used to the easy life; he patted the bodyguard on his metal face in thanks, and headed into the building, following the first bodyguard.  
  
"Romeo, get the car back to the garage, OK," shouted the bodyguards, Clamps , Joey Mousepad and a third taller bot with large antennas on the side of his head, Paulie Lugnuts, as they followed Don Bot.  
  
The Don Bot proceeded through the store, acknowledging the owner's greeting with a brisk wave and a nod of his head.   
  
"OK X-Bot and Big Toni you make sure our hide-out is secure. Me and the boys will wait for the all-clear."  
  
X-Bot walked carefully forward towards the door that led to the shop's deep freeze unit. Big Toni making certain that there was no Spy-Cams anywhere on the walls, and shelves or the roof.  
  
After walking in and around the frozen piece of meat a few times, X-Bot yelled that everything was in order. A minute or so later, the Don Bot and his entourage entered the freezer, with Big Toni closing the door behind them.  
  
"Good work boys, the future for us robots is looking good, if Mom can get the money that we need to take out her opposition once and for all."  
  
"Yeah, I wanna Clamp something, NOW," shouted the Don's trusted confident Clamps.  
  
"You'll get your chance soon enough" replied the Don Bot, giving him a friendly pat on the cheek. "One thing, however does worry me, and that is the ability of her boys to do the task" he continued  
  
"Why? It's three human males against one human female, how can it go wrong," asked Big Toni.  
  
"Those three couldn't organize an oil party on a refinery, let alone carry out a kidnapping."  
  
"Oh, They're that bad? You want me and some of the boys to watch them?"  
  
"That's a good idea, Big Toni, you and X-Bot follow them everywhere, I'll organize someone else to meet you at Wong Apartments, once you let me know, you're on your way there."  
  
"Who? And why does this contact want to remain anonymous to us?"  
  
"He used to work at the Nightingale Hospital, until I showed him the error of his ways, and he joined us."  
  
"Yeah, ya know boss it's a shame that bending robot left, he would have been useful on this job."  
  
"He would have served a purpose. Now get following those Humans!" ordered the Don Bot.  
  
"Yes Boss" replied Big Toni, as he beckoned X-Bot to follow him.  
  
****  
  
In the garages behind Mom's Friendly Robot Factory, Walt, Larry, and Igner were busy camouflaging one of the company's delivery trucks.  
  
"No, don't paint the windshield black as well, you dolt," yelled Walt.  
  
"But you said, paint the front of the truck black," replied Igner  
  
"I meant paint the metal bits black, not the windscreen, how am I supposed to drive, if I can't see where I'm going?"  
  
"Oh, I never thought of that," replied an emotionally destroyed Igner.  
  
"Your never think, period."  
  
"Walt, is painting the whole truck necessary? Only covering the logos would have done the trick," asked Larry.  
  
"The logos, cover virtually the whole truck, so it's easier to paint it all, instead of just little bits."  
  
"OK, are you going to paint as well, or just order us about?"  
  
"I'm the leader of this operation, so all I do is the ordering about, now get painting again."  
  
****  
  
Big Toni and X-Bot left and started towards the nearest Tube entrance.  
  
"Well-well, what are you two up to?" a voice of soul asked them as they passed one of the many alleyways of New New York.  
  
"Nothing, just out for a walk," answered Big Toni  
  
"That'll be a first for you," said URL as he emerged from the shadows.  
  
"The Police, again. Why are you always tailing us? We are just two ordinary, hard working bots walking down a street."  
  
"Yeah and I'm a collection bot for the FF0000 cross," said URL dryly, "Better not be any trouble tonight, boys," Continued URL, "Cause believe me, YOU don't want me to get 24th century on your asses." URL's eye narrowed behind the shadow of his visor as his imposing and threatening circuits fired up, "Now don't you guys have to be someplace else?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Big Toni, confused  
  
"Let me rephrase that" said URL "Beat it!"  
  
Big Tony and X-bot took the hint and walked quickly down the block towards the nearest Tube entrance.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Leela, come over here, I found something you might like," yelled Amy  
  
"Amy, there's no need to shout," replied Leela, as she appeared from behind a rack of party dresses. This was not Hermes' best idea. Dealing with Fry is easy in comparison.  
  
"Oh OK, I looked around and couldn't see you."  
  
"So what have you found me this time," she spoke with disdain.  
  
"These," answered Amy, holding up a green strapless dress with gold sequins lined around the top and bottom, and golden sequin stars interspersed across the middle of it, in one hand, and pointing at a pack of multi-coloured Tank Tops with the other.  
  
"That is sort of nice Amy, but we are looking for your present, not clothes for me."  
  
"I know, but I thought you'd look stylish wearing the dress on a date, plus you ought to wear a different coloured tank top instead of white."  
  
"Amy, when was I last asked out on a date?"  
  
"Err, I forget, but you could ask Fry," optimistically said Amy.  
  
"Me? Ask Fry... are you Joking?" thundered Leela.  
  
"Leela, it's obvious he's in love with you, why can't you give him a chance for once?"  
  
"He's not my type, plus he needs to grow up."  
  
"Spleesh, he's the only one who is still not grossed out by your eye, and yet you constantly reject him."  
  
"Amy, stay out of it. I am doing this to Fry for a good reason. Now I am gonna go and find you a present on my own." Leela turned from Amy and stormed off in a marked manner.  
  
She's so opinionated, I'm only trying help thought Amy solemnly walking off to hang the dress on the rack.  
  
****  
  
"Larry, Igner get your asses into the back seats of the truck, while I go and get the briefcase from Mom, that will allow us to complete this part of her plan"  
  
"OK, but why the back seats?" asked Igner  
  
The sound of a hand connecting with flesh could be heard echoing around the garage as Larry slapped Igner.  
  
"So it looks like I'm the only one in an all black truck, dolt!"  
  
"Ow, that really hurt, I'm sorry," said Igner as he opened the truck doors and got in.  
  
"Well, don't say anything then," replied Larry as he got in and closed the doors behind him.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Walt opened the passenger door and carefully placed a black briefcase on the passenger seat, and then fastened the seat belt securely around it.   
  
"OK, you two ready? We are off to Wong Apartments. Now keep quiet," as he got in the driver's door, sat down, and fastened his seat belt.  
  
After pressing the start button, he gently reversed the truck out of the garage, pressed the VTO button, and headed across New New York towards Amy's apartment block.  
  
****  
  
"Holy Hen of Phnom Penh, time sure does go fast, when you are having Bureaucratic fun," muttered Hermes to himself, after he'd finished signing his name to yet another requisition form and looked at his watch.  
  
"ARRGGGHH! He cut his head off!" a scream reverberated throughout the building.  
  
Dem boys are still watching dat show. I had better tell them to get their hairy asses home thought Hermes as he put his pen down, and walked out of the office towards the lounge.  
  
"Leela and Amy have been gone a long while," said Fry to Hermes as he walked in the lounge.  
  
"They're girls mon, they will be there until it closes," answered Hermes as he walked in front of the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, human females always need to look like floozies." sarcastically responded Bender.  
  
"I know, but we've watched The Scary Door Season 1 twice now, I thought Leela would be back." he moaned  
  
"Well, they're not going to be back, so you might as well go home," ordered Hermes as he grabbed the TV Remote Control and pressed the OFF button.  
  
"OK. C'mon Bender let go, there's more booze at home," as he got up and headed out of the lounge.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's drink all MY booze instead of the companies," said Bender as he followed disconsolately.  
  
"See you tomorrow," yelled Hermes as he went back into his office to finish off the last form, before he could go home as well.  
  
****  
  
Big Toni and X-Bot exited the Tube and started towards Wong Apartments, as they passed a darkened alley, they heard a strange buzzing noise emanate from it.  
  
"psst, you guys the Robot Mafia?" a tiny voice said.  
  
"You hear that?" Big Toni asked X-Bot skeptically  
  
"Yeah I thought I heard a tiny voice," answered X-Bot  
  
"Good, thought my hearing circuits was on the fritz there for a moment."  
  
"So we going to answer that?"  
  
"We'd better, can't let them ask every robot that question."  
  
Big Toni and X-Bot turned off the street and into the alleyway, as they walked into the darkness a pair of Greenish looking dots appeared just above the dirt cover.  
  
"OK, who are you? Show yourself," ordered Big Toni  
  
"I am called Cy, and I take it you are Big Toni and X-Bot," came the answer which seem to originate from the dots.  
  
"Toni, I'll show you who that is," interrupted X-Bot, as his eyes turned a bright green, and lights shot out from them enveloping the remainder of the alley. About 10 feet in front of Big Toni was a small oblong shaped robot, with wings instead of arms, hovering just above the ground.  
  
"Nice trick. I was sent by the Don Bot to assist you guys," stated Cy. His wings folded into his body and arms replaced them; then his legs dropped down from his body and he stood up, barely reaching Big Toni's knees.  
  
"So you're the ex Medi-Bot, the Don Bot told us about," asked Big Toni  
  
"Yeah, no we'd better get going, otherwise the boys will beat us there."  
  
As they turned around to head back towards Amy's apartment, the sound of a decelerating engine caught their attention, as they looked up, a Black truck could be seen making landing maneuvers.  
  
"That must be Mom's Boys, let's get into position, in case we're needed," ordered Big Toni.  
  
****  
  
Walt eased the delivery truck onto the designated landing spot for deliveries on the top of Wong Apartments.  
  
"Right you two, let's try and do this right," he said, staring at Igner in particular.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" whimpered Igner  
  
"Because you're more than likely to screw something up" answered Walt.  
  
Larry and Igner eased themselves out of the truck, and set off towards the rooftop doorway that led inside. Walt hung back a second or two, and did one last check that everything they required was in the briefcase, removed and pocked one item then followed the other two.  
  
After descending several flights of stairs, they finally arrived at Amy's apartment front door. Walt reached into his pocket and took out what looked like the end of a metal coat hanger.  
  
"What's that?" asked Igner  
  
"This is how we are going to get into her apartment," answered Walt. He inserted the piece of metal into the lock, jiggled it up and down from side to side, until there was clicking noise, and the door opened. Before either Larry or Igner could react, Walt shoved them into the apartment, then shut the door behind him.  
  
"Right, let's be quiet, otherwise her neighbors may hear us," ordered Walt.  
  
"So now we wait then? Wonder how long," mused Larry.  
  
****  
  
August 1st - late afternoon  
  
After a hard day shopping, Amy and Leela walked down a corridor of Wong Apartments Building, the half-burnt out florescent lights buzzing over head, were giving just enough light for them to see where they were going.  
  
"I don't believe after spending all day in that shop, all you bought were White Tank Tops," Amy said.  
  
"Well, they were the only clothes I needed to get," came the swift response.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you might have bought that pack consisting of different colors, not just plain white... again."   
  
"Amy, I happen to like plain white tops, last time I wore a different colored one in public, a certain robot made fun of it"   
  
"Oh, I remember seeing that one, it didn't suit you at all. Maybe white is the color for you after all," responded Amy smirking.  
  
Before Leela could respond, they arrived at the front door to Amy's Apartment.  
  
"Amy, one last thing. I'm sorry for exploding at you in the shop."  
  
"That's OK, Leela. I'll see you tomorrow," declared Amy, as she unlocked the door and started to go in.  
  
"Yeah Amy, see you tomorrow," sighed Leela, as she turned and headed back down the corridor like a lost soul. Ah well, it was nice to have company, even if it was Amy.  
  
Amy shut the door behind her, before she could press the light switch, she became aware of someone else moving in her apartment.  
  
"Uh, Hello" Amy nervously said into the darkness that enveloped her.  
  
"OK, she is in here and the door is closed...get her," a male voice ordered from the darkness.  
  
Amy did not have time to think, before someone grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her into the room, her shopping bags spilling their contents.  
  
"Leela, Heeeellllp," screamed Amy, before she felt the impact of cold metal against her arm, and then everything started to go dark, as she lost consciousness.  
  
"Right, we got her, Mom will be pleased with us," said one of her assailants.  
  
****  
  
Leela had just got in the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the ground floor, when she heard Amy scream! Before the doors could close, she dashed through them and ran back towards the apartment.  
  
The front door to the apartment opened as soon as her boot connected with it, and she charged in. Hitting the light switch on her way past, she saw Amy's prone and unconscious body on the floor, with three men standing over her.  
  
Before they had chance to react to her entrance, she threw her shopping bag at one of them and then kicked him under his chin; which sent him flying across the room. She then grabbed the other two and banged their heads together.  
  
Leela stopped to survey her work, and then bent down to check on Amy's condition. She was relieved to find the pulse of a heartbeat.  
  
"OK Leela, now what do you do? You can't leave Amy on the floor like this," she questioned herself.  
  
Leela gently picked up the inanimate body of Amy, and headed into the bedroom, where she placed Amy on her bed and then tried to locate her mobile phone.  
  
****  
  
Outside of the apartment, the chosen members of the Robot Mafia emerged from the shadows.  
  
"OK X-Bot, do your stuff, they have been too long getting the Wong's girl," said Big Toni.  
  
"Yeah sure boss," he replied, and turned to face the outside wall of the apartment.  
  
A mild buzzing sound started to emanate from within him, and then a greenish light emerged from his eye sockets and the wall now seemed to become translucent.  
  
The outlines of Mom's boys lay out on the floor in the lounge, and the slightly fainter lines of Leela and Amy in the bedroom became visible.  
  
"OK, the boys are unconscious, and the Wong girl has an accomplice, do we send in Cy now?"  
  
"Yeah, the Don Bot says everything is riding on this kidnap working and as he thought they failed," replied Big Toni.  
  
Turning towards and looking down at the third member of the gang, he said "Cy, We need the Wong's accomplice subduing and quickly, we'll follow you and attempt to revive those idiots."  
  
"Okay Big Toni, I'll meet you in the lounge shortly," replied Cy, as wings replaced his arms. His legs folded into his body, before he started to hover a couple of inches off the floor, and then flew into the apartment.  
  
"He's some weird bot," said X-Bot, as he turned off the see-through ray, and followed Big Toni into the apartment.  
  
****  
  
"Damn it Amy, where do you keep your mobile phone, I know it is the world's smallest but this is ridiculous." Leela asked the comatose body, after having searched the bedside table without success.  
  
She started to search one of Amy's sweat suit jacket pockets, when she became aware of an unusual buzzing sound that seemed to be getting closer. Spinning around to face the bedroom windows, she noticed what appeared to be a small metallic fly coming towards her.  
  
"WHAT THE!" she said in surprise.  
  
"I am Cy Ringe, and now it's time for you to sleep," responded the fly, and then before Leela had a chance to react, he shot forward with speed, and collided with her arm.  
  
"Ow, that hurt"   
  
"Any second now, you won't have to worry about that," chuckled Cy.  
  
Leela looked down towards Cy, and noticed that everything was going kind of hazy. She shook her head in a vain attempt to fight whatever it was that had been injected into her, but it was to no avail, within seconds, she was slumped on the bed next to Amy.  
  
Cy flew back into the lounge and reported a successful mission to Big Toni and X-Bot. A couple of minutes later Walt, Larry, and Igner came around.  
  
"Who are you guys," asked Walt  
  
"We're your backup in case things went wrong, which they did," responded Big Toni  
  
"Things were going OK, until the cyclops charged in and hit us."  
  
"I suggest that you totally incapacitate her, so that she can't cause any further problems."  
  
"You two, go and tie her up, nice and tight, and remove their communicators as well," ordered Walt.  
  
"I'll remove her boots as well," said Larry rubbing his chin.  
  
"What with Walt, we've no rope or anything," responded Igner  
  
"Here, use this, I use it for emergency repairs," said Big Toni as he handed a roll of tape over.  
  
"Thanks," responded Igner as he and Larry left for the bedroom.  
  
"It's still too light for you to move them, so I'll leave X-Bot here to watch the corridor, until it's dark enough," explained Big Toni.  
  
"Oh OK."  
  
"Now me and Cy had better report back to the Don Bot, ciao," as he and Cy turned and left the apartment.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"Right you two, let's get the Wong girl to the truck, it's dark enough," said Walt after looking at his watch for the umpteenth time over the last few hours.  
  
Larry and Igner walked into the bedroom moved Leela onto the floor, then picked up Amy, her arms and legs taped together, and headed back to the lounge.  
  
"Okay, now take her to the delivery truck, and be quiet," ordered Walt.  
  
"What do we do about the other one, we leaving her," asked Larry  
  
"No, take her along as well, no use leaving a witness," interjected X-Bot  
  
"Oh OK, be back shortly," as they left the apartment and headed for the roof, where the truck was parked.  
  
"I suggest you gag the other one, she looks like she could cause trouble," said X-Bot.  
  
"But she's tied up," responded Walt  
  
"Yeah, but open mouths, are liable to scream and shout when unattended, especially when they've restricted movement."   
  
"OK, and we gag the Wong girl as well, when get to the hide-away?"   
  
"No, just leave her near the other one, maybe she can talk sense into the cyclops"  
  
"Gotcha, we'll do that, and thanks for the information."  
  
The other two returned and headed straight into the bedroom, they came out a couple of seconds later carrying Leela. Her legs and arms had been taped together, another piece of tape went around her waist and across her arms to restrict movement even more.  
  
"Hold on, I've got something to add," said Walt as they started to walk past.  
  
Taking the tape from the table, he cut off a couple of sections of it, and then placed them over Leela's lips.  
  
"There that'll keep her quiet, now load her into the truck as well," he ordered.  
  
"I'd better come along with you, to protect the Don Bot's interest," said X-Bot as Larry and Igner carried Leela to the truck.  
  
"OK, but Mom isn't going to like it." replied Walt  
  
"You three need all the help you can get, now let's go!"  
  
After X-Bot had left the apartment, Walt picked up the door key, locked the door, then pushed the key under it, and then made a quick call on a mobile phone to Mom letting her know of the success of the mission, before following the others.  
  
After making certain both girls were in the back of the truck, X-Bot got in with them after taking the roll of tape offered to him by Walt, just in case they came around early. Walt locked the doors behind them, then got into the driver's seat, making sure that Larry and Igner were present. He started the engine, and once the truck had cleared the roof, he pointed it at a 45-degree angle, and headed towards the depths of space.  
  
****  
  
August 2nd - early am  
  
The quietness enveloping Leo and Inez Wong as they slept was shattered by the shrill ringing of the bedside telephone.  
  
"Get that Leo, so I can go to sleep again," mumbled Inez as she looked through sleepy eyes in the direction of the telephone.  
  
"Wong Ranch, this had better not be a wong number," said a sleepy Leo.  
  
"Listen very carefully, I shall say this only once," a soft melodious voice replied.  
  
"Uh!" replied Leo shaking his head in an effort to wake up.  
  
"We have kidnapped your daughter Amy and her friend Leela, and are demanding $5 million for their safe return."   
  
"You have done what?" Leo repeated as he tried to comprehend what had just been said.  
  
"What is happening?" asked Inez as she nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Someone saying they kidnapped Amy and her one-eyed friend," he said holding his hand over the receiver.  
  
"Listen to me very carefully, the money must deposited in a secure container at the back of the Blernsball Pitch in New Central Park before midnight tomorrow, or else you'll never see them again" threatened the caller.  
  
Before Leo could reply to threat, Inez grabbed the telephone from his grasp and yelled "We just want Amy, the other is of no concern."  
  
"Then pay the money," sounded the cool response.  
  
"Can't we give part of Buggalo herd instead?" answered Leo who had wrestled the receiver back.  
  
"No compromises, just the money, or else." said the caller before they put the telephone down.  
  
Leo looked at Inez for a couple of seconds, before dialing the number to New New York's Police Chief to report the matter to him.  
  
****  
  
Later that morning.  
  
Fry's personal alarm clock, better known as Bender, crashed his way into his apartment closet, which doubled as Fry's bedroom and general lounge area.  
  
"Morning Skin tube, you alive yet?" he yelled while tugging the sheet that covered Fry's body.  
  
"Jeez Bender, you ruined my dream about Leela," responded a slightly sleepy and annoyed Fry.  
  
"That's all you EVER DO, is dream about Leela," said Bender as he sat on the couch, and turned the TV on.  
  
"This is Linda Cavanagh and Morbo, with the latest news here on the early morning edition of Square Root 2 News. This morning's headline, Amy Wong, daughter of the Mars Wongs, has been kidnapped"  
  
"Did I hear that correctly?" asked Fry.  
  
"You have ears don't you, use them better," responded Bender.  
  
"It's over to our ace reporter, Stephen Reid, with the latest news from outside her apartment." The picture on the TV switched from the studio to a tall, dark blonde male news reporter.  
  
"Sometime last night, Amy Wong was kidnapped from her apartment in the building behind me," reported Stephen as pictures of Amy faded into view on the right hand side of the screen.  
  
"Chief of Police, Theris Bracken will make a statement later on today, after they have ascertained who took Miss Wong. There is a rumor of a ransom demand being made, but this is not confirmed or denied at present. Now back to the studio."   
  
"Thank you, Stephen, for that report, what do you think of this Morbo?" asked Linda  
  
Deep laugh, "So, humans will pay money for their lost children. Morbo's people will make much profit from this!" He ends with another evil laugh.  
  
"Thank you Morbo, now onto the next item"  
  
"I hope Leela is all right, she was with Amy yesterday," said Fry as he turned the TV off.  
  
"She'll be okay," came the reassuring response.  
  
"I'd better call her," said Fry as he got up and headed towards the telephone. Just as he placed his hand on the receiver, it started to ring.  
  
"Hi, this is Fry" as he placed the earpiece to the side of his head.  
  
"Fry mon, get your lazy ass to work, Amy is missing, and we need a meeting about it," came Hermes' voice.  
  
"Yeah, I just saw it on the tube."  
  
"I'm trying to contact Leela, but she's not answering, so I guess she's on her way to work."  
  
"I hope so, anyhoo, see you shortly" as he placed the telephone back down.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Bender.  
  
"Hermes, he wants us at work, now," answered Fry as he began to get dressed.  
  
****  
  
Hidden amongst the boxes of Mom's Robot Oil in the back of the truck, were three figures. One, a robot, stood up with its back to the side of the truck. On the floor, sat next to the robot was a pink sweat suited female figure with arms and legs firmly bound together and a bootless, bound, and gagged female figure was laid carelessly on the floor.  
  
"OK, you two best keep quiet… well one of you keep quiet," said X-Bot as first Amy and then Leela started to regain consciousness in the back if the truck.  
  
"What's happening to me?" asked Amy, as she struggled to move her arms.  
  
"You're being held to ransom for five million dollars by the Robot Mafia," he answered.  
  
"You mean I've been Cutenapped?"  
  
"Yeah, and we 'kidnapped' the cyclops."  
  
"You've got Leela as well, but why?"  
  
"She interfered in our plans, and we couldn't leave her as a witness."  
  
"Mmmmph," said Leela through the gag, as she rolled around the floor in effort to free herself, as she rolled into a face down position, the gag over her mouth got caught on a discarded piece of tin, and ripped it a little bit.  
  
"Leela, you all right," asked a concerned Amy.  
  
"I am bound and gagged you dummy, what do you think?", Leela responded once she'd rolled back onto her side.  
  
"If I was you, I'd conserve my energy, you could be like that for a long while," advised X-Bot.  
  
"Leela, even you can't undo that tape without help," said Amy as she gave up on her struggle against the tape.  
  
"Amy, don't you tell me what to do."   
  
"OK, but you are not in charge, are you?"  
  
A few seconds later, a slightly muffled but audible sigh came from Leela as she stopped rolling around the floor of the truck, and looked balefully up at Amy and X-Bot.  
  
"I guess you are right for once, Amy." followed by a sigh of resignation.  
  
"Now, if you promise not to try that again, I'll sit you up next to your friend for the rest of the journey" said X-Bot.  
  
"OK. I won't try again," despondently responded Leela.  
  
X-Bot stood up, walked over to Leela, picked her up, and then placed her sitting upright next to Amy.  
  
"We've a long journey. I suggest you try to keep you friend calm, she looks like she might try to do something, that would do herself harm" he said addressing Amy.  
  
"OK. I'll try, but she can be stubborn. OUCH!" answered Amy, as Leela managed to head-butt her shoulder.  
  
****  
  
Bender and Fry arrived at the main door to Planet Express, the sign on the inside of the door still reading "Sorry, We're Closed!" Fry pushed the doors open and then him and Bender entered the building and headed towards the Conference Area.  
  
"Here are my good friends Fry and Bender," said Zoidberg as they entered.  
  
"Anyone seen Leela?" asked Fry, as he looked around and noticed two empty chairs.  
  
"Maybe she's caught up in the Tubes," answered Hermes  
  
"Yeah, I'm just worried about her, this not like her to be late"  
  
"She is a human female, they are allowed to be late" interjected Zoidberg  
  
"Cram a toothpick in it, ya mutant appetizer!" yelled Hermes  
  
"OK, I was trying to be helpful" came the sorrowful reply  
  
"Sweet Bat of Muscat, he's attempting the impossible" sarcastically responded Hermes.  
  
"Hermes, Zoidberg, shut up, I thought this was about Amy" shouted Fry  
  
"Yeah, shut your holes, or old Bender will do it for you" Bender added.  
  
"Oh my yes, let's sort of this problem with Amy. Where is she?" asked the professor as he walked into the conference area.  
  
"You daft old coot, she's been kidnapped. I told you earlier" replied Hermes.  
  
"You did?" he answered and then turned and looked at the others "Now off you go, and deliver a consignment of High Tension string to the Planet Tanglelot!"  
  
"Leela isn't here yet, so how can we do the delivery?" queried a fraught looking Fry  
  
"Leela is missing as well? you never said anything" queried the Professor looking at Hermes  
  
"Leela is only late at the moment, she is not missing" sternly responded Hermes.  
  
"Have you tried to contact her communicator?" asked Fry anxiously.  
  
"No actually I haven't, I'll go and do dat now" Hermes said as he turned away from the table and headed out of the conference room.  
  
"Oh my, I'll have to create a new intern, with a built-in photon cannon and an unlimited appetite for human brains..." mumbled the Professor  
  
The room fell into a stunned silence while everyone stared aghast at what had just been said.  
  
"Err Professor, Amy isn't dead." a slightly stunned Fry responded  
  
"Uh, what? You still here, you're meant to be on a delivery."  
  
"Well, t'ings are even worse now, Leela is not answering" announced Hermes on his return.  
  
"I'm going to look for her" said Fry as he got out of his chair  
  
"Dat's all well and good, but where do you start?"  
  
"I'll visit her parents first and then I'll try her apartment"  
  
"OK, but put dis on your arm first, so we can contact you" said Hermes as he handed over a wrist communicator.  
  
"OK, but Bender is coming with me." answered Fry looking hopefully at his metallic friend.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, rely on machines to do all your work, nothing changes" responded Bender.  
  
"A Doctor might be needed?" a hopeful looking Zoidberg added.  
  
"Zoidberg you can go as well, dat's de first good t'ing you've ever said" chuckled Hermes.  
  
"Hooray, Zoidberg will be useful! I need to get something first."  
  
"OK, meet us at Leela's Apartment, we'll go and see her parents first. Maybe she's just visiting them" replied Fry  
  
****  
  
The lean, gaunt figure of Theris Bracken sat behind a desk, in his office on the 25th floor of the New New York Police Headquarers. Looking across at the three Police Officers he had recently called in, to discuss the Amy Wong Case.  
  
"Officer Doyle, what exactly do we now know about this kidnapping?"  
  
"Sir, after an extensive search of the victim's apartment, we now think that two persons have been taken not of their own free will", answered Michael Doyle in his thick Irish accent.  
  
"Two? We've only had a report for Miss Wong."  
  
"Sir, there was two wrist communicators and a pair of Grey Boots found on the floor of her bedroom, the boots are at least a size larger, after comparing with the ones we found in the wardrobe." interjected the brown curly haired Officer Zach Conaway.  
  
"OK, so have we any idea, as to who the Jane Doe is?"  
  
"At the moment, forensics are examining the communicators and boots for evidence." the feminine figure of Officer Carina Roche replied.  
  
"OK, have we any idea as to who perpetrated this crime?"  
  
"Sorry Sir, until forensics are finished, we have no idea." she responded   
  
"Inez and Leo Wong have been told that their daughter is being held to ransom for the sum of $5 million, they are going to pay the money to free her."  
  
"Both of them, or just Miss Wong?" asked Doyle  
  
"Just Amy, she is their daughter."  
  
"So what do we do about the other one?" a concerned Doyle enquired  
  
"If you or the forensics team can get me a name of the other woman, then I can assign more officers to this investigation"  
  
"OK, I'll go and try and help forensics" said Roche as she left the room.  
  
"You two, go and keep an eye on the Robot Mafia, with Smitty and URL" ordered the Chief.  
  
"Yes Sir", replied both officers, then turned and left Theris Bracken to mull over the proceedings of the morning.  
  
****  
  
August 2nd - early afternoon  
  
Orbiting the planet Galantron, the crew of The Nimbus were keeping a wary eye open for Space Pirates, who had been mercilessly attacking the local trading ships.  
  
"Kif, go and see if the tailor has my new Velour Gloves ready for wearing" ordered Zapp  
  
"But, Captain, I thought you need everyone at battle alert", spluttered Kif  
  
"You will be on duty, I'm temporarily assigning you to a more important task"  
  
"OK, I'll go and check", as he bent his head in dismay, and headed into the corridors.  
  
"Weapons officer, target that large metal object and fire a missile at it" commanded Zapp.  
  
"Sir, if we blow that up, the Galantron's will not be happy, that's their primary communication satellite" Weapons Officer Wolff responded.  
  
"Well, find something to shoot at then, that's why we are here!"  
  
Kif was walking past the main recreation area, when he stopped suddenly, turned around and ran in as the end of a News Bulletin caught his attention.  
  
"Did I hear that Amy Wong has been kidnapped?" he anxiously asked the crew members who were watching the HDTV screen.  
  
"Yeah, you did, someone is holding her to ransom of 5 million dollars" a brown haired crewman responded  
  
"Did they say who?"   
  
"The Police have no idea at the moment, why do you want to know?"  
  
"She's my first girlfriend, and I don't want to lose her" he responded before turning around and rushed towards his quarters, with a tears starting to appear from his eyes.  
  
"Her and him, that's got to be a joke" the crewman said nudging his friend in the ribs.  
  
"Or she is in desperate need of a REAL man" came the cruel reply  
  
****  
  
Theris Bracken sat in his chair, pondering over his computer monitor, which was showing him, constantly updated information of the Amy Wong kidnapping.  
"I guess, I'd better contact her parents, and see if they have decided what to do about the ransom money" he muttered to the monitor.  
  
"PDATS, connect me to Leo and Inez Wong, please" he said to the monitor.  
  
The Police Department Advanced Telephone System, altered the image to show the relevant numbers being dialled, and then after a few seconds, the image of Leo Wong appeared.  
  
"How's the hunt for our daughter going?" asked Leo Wong, before the usual greetings could be exchanged.  
  
"The investigation is progressing nicely, we've got the Forensics team, looking for clues to the kidnappers, as well as trying to find out who the other person with her was" as answered in a calm manner  
  
"You don't know, who has our daughter and her friend Layla, yet?" came the irritable response  
  
"Layla, is that the name of her friend", asked Bracken as her wrote it onto a sheet of paper.  
  
"She's a work colleague with one eye, from Planet Express, the captain" came the answer.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Wong that information was helpful. Have you made a decision about paying the ransom?"  
  
"We are going to pay the ransom for our Amy, then she can go about finding a real man, and giving us grandchildren."   
  
"So you are going to pay, what about this Layla, she's involved as well?"  
  
"We don't care about her, she's not our concern."  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say, she is your daughters friend, maybe the ransom is for both of them?"  
  
"She only say, that the ransom is for Amy" a woman's voice interjected on the telephone"  
  
"The kidnapper is a WOMAN!" was Bracken's surprised response.  
  
"The person who contacted was female, we know no more" answered Leo  
  
"That is more vital information. Thank you for your time, I'll contact you later on today, to help organise the drop-off of the ransom" he said, as he closed the connection.  
  
****  
  
After descending the ladder that led from New New York into the ruins of Old New York, Fry and Bender were greeted by a couple of unhappy mutants.  
  
"So you've come to invade our little society again" said Blinkus, her four eyes blinking one after the other at them.  
  
"No, we've come to find Leela's parents, she's missing" answered Fry  
  
"Leela, the first mutant to make a success up there, wish it was me" wistfully answered Gutini, pointing all five arms towards the roof of the sewer.  
  
"Yeah freak, and she's better off up there" responded Bender  
  
"Bender, that doesn't help, we really need to find Leela's parents." said Fry first looking at Bender then back at Blinkus  
  
"We'll take you there, as Leela is involved and providing he doesn't cause any trouble" unhappily replied Blinkus, while Gutini pointed at Bender.  
  
They set off into one of the many dank and dark tunnels, picking their way carefully around any loose garbage and other unsanitary items. After taking countless left and right turns, they came upon a four way intersection, which had the drain cover open and the sky providing some much needed light.  
  
"Sheesh, how much further is it?" asked Fry, all this rain is making my jacket wet.  
  
"That's not rain, well not as you know it", replied Gutini with a grin.  
  
"We have to go straight on here, and them it's about another 3 tunnels away" added Blinkus, as she briefly looked at Fry, before setting off up the tunnel.  
  
A couple of hundred metres into the tunnel, Blinkus stopped. Fry still not used to the lack of light, crashed straight into the back of her.  
  
"Whatya stop for?" asked Fry  
  
"Sorry, I thought I saw something new of interest down here, but I was wrong, it's just another Slurm Can" she replied before continuing on.  
  
"Here you are, this is where they live." said Blinkus after they had left the last dark tunnel, and walked across large cleared out area to the front of an Old New York shop.  
  
"Thank you, hopefully they can help" replied Fry  
  
"We'll wait here, until you're finished, then we'll guide you back to your entrance point" said Gutini  
  
Fry knocked on the rotting wooden door, and stood back, a couple of seconds later, a purple haired cyclops appeared.  
  
"Can you help us, your daughter Leela is missing" asked Fry, before Maurice could get a greeting in.  
  
"What do you mean, missing?" he asked  
  
"Well, she never turned up for work this morning"  
  
"What is it darling?" asked Maurice's wife  
  
"Leela never went to work which is unusual"  
  
"What do we do?" a look of concern crossing her face  
  
"She's not down here, or at least she hasn't been to see us" answered Maurice first looking at his wife and then at Fry and Bender.  
  
"We're going to her apartment, can you search down here?"  
  
"Gutini, you're good at finding things you're not meant to, go and see if Leela is in the neighbourhood or got lost trying to get here."  
  
"OK, I'll be back as soon as possible, I'll try and get some of the others to help me" he said as he ran off into the sewers.  
  
"Thank you" said Fry.  
  
"Now you can go and check her apartment, we can only access the bedroom, to check if she is OK, so we'll let you know that way." instructed Maurice, then he turned to Blinkus, "Take them to the entrance closest to Leela's Apartment, I've shown which one that is before."  
  
"OK, we'll go now!" she answered and then started down the suburban street.  
  
"Uh, OK and thanks Maurice" Fry said as Blinkus beckoned for them to follow her.  
  
"He's a nice young man, he did save our lives and he obviously loves our beautiful daughter" said Leela's Mom to her husband, when the three were out of earshot.  
  
"Yes, but he's not Leela's type, which is a shame" Maurice responded, and then they walked back into their house.  
  
****  
  
NNY Police Officer Carina Roche knocked on the closed door of the Forensic Labs, while making a mental note of the occupants name, a couple of seconds later the top of Chief Forensic Officer Holly Brickley's head appeared at the hatch.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked a slight Irish inflection in her voice  
  
"I'm Officer Roche, here to assist you with the Amy Wong case"  
  
"Ahh and how do you intend do that?"  
  
"Well, I was on the search party, and I did find the communicators, plus an extra pair of eyes may spot something different"  
  
"Ahh, so you are the Roche who found them, come in then" as Brickley unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Thank you, so how can I help?"  
  
"On the bench over there, are a pair of grey boots that an Officer Doyle brought in earlier, they don't belong to Miss Wong, maybe you can re-analyse them, in case we missed anything" Brickley said pointing to the other end of the lab.  
  
"Sure, I've done detailed examinations on other cases" she replied as she headed past tables full of items waiting to be examined.  
  
"If you find anything, just yell, I'll be here checking out these communicators for anything stored on them, once I get past this password encryption that's been bugging me for hours now"  
  
Officer Roche sat down and then put on a pair of latex gloves, before picking up the left boot and looking at it. "Wow, not the comfiest footwear I've ever seen, but practical", she thought to herself.  
  
Reaching down with her right hand, she picked up a pair of tweezers and gently undid the Velcro straps, making a quick check with a magnifying glass for anything that could be construed as potential evidence.  
  
"OK, nothing on the straps, now I need to check the inside of the boot" she thought out a little bit loudly.  
  
"Officer Roche, if you go with the boots through the door on the other side of the desk, there's the latest NNYPD's X-Ray Machine with DNA enhancing imagery, use that if you want. There are very good and easy to follow instructions on it .. for once!" Brickley yelled across the room.  
  
"Thanks Holly, I'll give it a shot. Call me Carina, Officer Roche is too formal for an office this size" as she picked up the boot and started around the table.  
  
"OK, Carina it is. I think I've partially cracked Miss Wong's password, it's 5 characters long and starts with K and has an F in it."  
  
"Just an idea. try and find out if she has a current or former boyfriend, or a close relative, she may have used that, some people still do use stupid passwords like that" as she closed the door on entering the X-Ray room.  
  
****  
  
As soon as Fry and Bender exited the sewers about a block from Leela's Apartment, narrowly avoiding being run over by a van passing over the top, they set off at a fast pace down the crowded New New York street, narrowly avoiding collisions with other pedestrians on numerous occasions.   
  
"Here we are Bender, this is Leela's Apartment Block" a breathless Fry struggled to say  
  
"Ok meatbag, which floor does she live on"  
  
"First floor apartment, 1i"  
  
They entered the building and walked up the stairs to the first floor. Arriving at her front door, Fry knocked on it and after receiving no response, knocked again.  
  
"Leela, you in there?" he anxiously yelled  
  
"Well Fry, looks like old one eye isn't here, let's go get drunk" Bender suggested as he turned around and started down the stairs.  
  
"Bender, she could be seriously hurt in there, we have to get in"  
  
"Not that it matters to me, you humans are too caring"   
  
"She could be unconscious and can't raise help, can't you do something?" frantically yelled Fry down the stairs.  
  
"OK, but you owe me some booze for this, buddy" replied Bender as he turned around and walked back up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks Bender"  
  
"Don't thank me yet, we're not in there" said Bender as he opened his chest door and stuck his hand in.   
  
A couple of seconds later he held up a small black box, which he placed in front of the security pad, and pressed a button, a light blue beam emitted from it, raced up and down the panel, and then a click was heard.  
  
"OK, door's open, let's go find her" Bender announced, as he pushed it open.  
  
"Leela, you alright in here?" yelled Fry as he shot past Bender and into the apartment, and then just beyond the door stopped, as one of his most prized memories came flooding back.  
  
"What ya stopped here for?" asked Bender as he closed the door behind him, and looked around at the empty white walls.  
  
"I just remembered the last time I was here, it seems like yesterday, when me and Leela, nearly, well you know" he answered blushing slightly.  
  
"Leela, you and those Worms, what a combination" through a robotic chuckle  
  
"Bender, you're right, but something happened between me and Leela then"  
  
"You're Alright now, though, everything is normal" responded Bender patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll go and check for her in the bedroom, you search the bathroom and kitchen, OK" asked Fry.  
  
"OK, Buddy, but she ain't here" he answered as he walked towards the kitchen area.  
  
Fry cautiously walked towards the bedroom door, and gently knocked on it. After waiting a few seconds and getting no response, he gently pushed it, and after it had fully opened, walked in, with eyes closed.  
  
"Leela, you in here, he asked" after a couple of seconds, then slowly opened his eyes, in case his worst fears were confirmed.  
  
"Phew, she's not dead" he sighed, as he realised that the bedroom was empty, and hadn't been used in the last few hours. To make certain, he checked under the bed, inside her wardrobe.  
  
"Bender, any luck?" he yelled.  
  
"Nothing yet, Skintube"  
  
"She's not down here either", a voice came through a grille just above the headboard said.  
  
"Whaa! Ghosts!" yelped Fry.  
  
"It's Maurice, Leela's Dad, we've checked our area, there is no sign of her, we daren't help anymore, otherwise her secret will be revealed, let us know if you find her."  
  
"Where are you?" asked Fry looking all around at speed.  
  
"In the wall, at the end of her bed, there's a little grille. This is how make certain, she's safe."  
  
"You saw us that night?" asked Fry, his mind temporarily wandering off.  
  
"Would it worry you if we had? I've got to get back home, otherwise I maybe caught" answered Maurice, as his voice started to fade into the distance.  
  
"You talking to yourself, again?" asked Bender as he walked in.  
  
"No, I just found out the Leela isn't in Old New York, and she's not here either" his voice starting to break up.  
  
"Now we go for that booze then?"  
  
"Bender, Leela is missing and I may never see her again" he started to sob, as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Never Fear, Sherlock Zoidberg is here" came a raucous yell as the bedroom door opened.  
  
Fry turned around, a smile slowly crept across his face at the sight of Zoidberg wearing a Deerstalker hat, holding a Calabash Pipe to his mouth in Holmesian manner, while looking at Bender through a magnifying glass with the other claw.  
  
"Oh my Robotic Gods, look what walked in" said Bender  
  
"Zoidberg, why are you dressed like T. J. Hooker?" asked Fry wiping tears away from his eyes.  
  
"I'm here to find Amy."  
  
"Leela is missing as well, she hasn't been home since yesterday"  
  
"Oh, the complications, well Amy and Leela then"  
  
"Where do you suggest we go?" asked Fry  
  
"The scene of the crime, Amy's apartment, my dear Watson, our carriage awaits" replied Zoidberg throwing himself into the part, before exiting the apartment.  
  
"He's gone nuts," said Bender, as both of them followed the detective.  
  
  
****  
"Where is that lay-about called Kif?" asked Zapp, when he finally noticed that he had not returned.  
  
"I 'ave no idea Sir" a French-Canadian accented voice from behind him responded  
  
"Well, go and find him, my hands are getting dirty with no gloves on"  
  
"Oui, Mon Capitan!" responded Private Henri Joyeaux as he mock saluted Zapp and left the bridge.  
  
"Wolff, find us something to shoot at, this patrol need spicing up a little" order Zapp.  
  
"Aye Aye Sir", responded the blonde haired, bespectacled Weapons Officer, as he studied his radar a little closer than usual. Out of the corner of his left eye he spotted three unusual green dots start to appear and head towards the middle.  
  
"Sir, three presumed enemy at 9pm" he turned and yelled  
  
"Good, that gives me plenty of time for a pre-battle snack" responded Zapp, looking up at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Sir, I mean they will be attacking out Port side any moment, not that they will be here at 9pm" answered the shocked looking Wolff.  
  
"That's inconvenient of them, no matter. Let's see them on the view screen then"  
  
Wolff pressed some button on his control panel, and the view screen shimmered slightly as the focus changed to show three large ships, shaped like ancient pirate ships, flying in on an attack vector, with weapons armed and pointing straight at The Nimbus.  
  
The whistling form of Private Joyeaux entered the main recreation area of The Nimbus.  
  
"Oi, Frenchie give it a break, that gets on my nerves" a male voice yelled as he walked past a table.  
  
"Sorry, but I love to whistle, it keeps me going" he responded with a quick dismissive wave of his hand. Then stopping and turning to face the person who had yelled at him "'ave you seen ze bosses lap-dog, Kif Kroeker?"  
  
"Yeah, he went left here a while back, he was in tears over his girlfriend is missing or something."  
  
"Sacre Blue, zat is bad news, you know where he went?"  
  
"I think he mumbled something about wanting to be alone, maybe he's in his quarters?"  
  
"Merci, mon friend, I'll go and look", Joyeaux answered before starting up his whistling and walking back out into the corridor.  
  
"Sir, 2 incoming missiles detected" Wolff yelped from his position, as a pair of small green dots, emerged from the slightly larger ones on the radar screen.  
  
"Fire two missiles to intercept them" ordered Zapp.  
  
"You want me to fire missiles at missiles, all I have to do is press this button and our external anti-invasion missile device will do the job" advised Wolff.  
  
"Ok, hit the button if it makes you happier, then fire our missile at the ships."   
  
Wolff gladly pressed the EAIM button and watched as the two smaller green dots blinked out, then quickly targeted two of the three invading ships and fired off a couple of missiles, in retaliation.  
  
"Captain, a incoming transmission from the leader of the opposing force" announced the female Communications Officer.  
  
"Put them through, let me see the whites of their eyes" answered Zapp attempting a bit of bravado.  
  
The viewscreen shimmered again, to reveal a haggard and heavily scarred face. Zapp made an involuntary shudder in shock at the sight.  
  
"Avast, I am Captain Blackeye, of the Intergalaxial Pirate Force, what are you defending those land-lubbers for?"  
  
"I am the famous Zapp Brannigan, who has defeated more then enemies than you have fingers."  
  
"Ahh, Captain Brannigan, the idiot who blew up the DOOP Headquarters with a laser gun."  
  
"That is a wild and dangerous statement, my friend, I just .. err, accidentally hit the wrong button" answered Zapp, ignoring the other crews member slapping their heads at the blatant lie he just told.  
  
"Not what we heard, but why are you the "FAMOUS" Zapp Brannigan, here?"  
  
"To stop the likes of you, robbing these poor people"  
  
"These, poor people attacked us first, this is pure revenge" answered Blackeye as he appeared to lean closer to the viewscreen. Zapp shrank back into his chair, as if his opponent was going to eat him.  
  
"I .err .. didn't know this " Zapp responded clearly caught off guard by this revelation.  
  
"We advise you to leave, or be destroyed with them, to prove our sincerity, watch the Satellite, you've been near carefully.", a quick motion of an arm, and the viewscreen turned towards the satellite, as a missile hit it and destroyed it.  
  
"Err, why did you do that?" asked a shocked Zapp  
  
"To prove, that we are not to be meddled with, as you are one ship against our superior force, I suggest you leave … NOW!"  
  
"I only count 3 ships, you're bluffing" shot back Zapp with an attempt at Bravado, to keep the slowly ebbing Morale high on the bridge.  
  
"I suggest that you check again, I think you maybe surprised" Blackeye leered into the viewscreen.  
  
"Captain, can confirm another 20 – 30 blips have appeared on the radar" announced Wolff anticipating Zapp's next and obvious question.  
  
Before Zapp could respond to this information, the door to the bridge opened and in walked a non-whistling Private Joyeaux, his arm around the shoulders of a still sobbing Kif.  
  
"Capitan, I 'ave found monsieur Kroker, he is upset."   
  
"What have you done now?" asked Zapp as Kif sat on his usual chair.  
  
"His girlfriend, Aimeé, is kidnapped, he is too upset to talk", answered Joyeaux, giving Kif one last sympathetic pat on the shoulder, before returning to his seat.  
  
"So you've lost the love of your life? Unlike me who never has one!" said Zapp with a sorrowful look in his face.  
  
"Captain, I hate to interrupt you, but the opposing fleet is now 40 strong, what do we do?" asked Wolff  
  
"I don't know, fire all weapons at them or something."   
  
"If we do that, we'll die."  
  
"Then we'll die knowing we did something brave, except for Kif, he won't notice."  
  
The normally pale yellow of Kif's eyes, seemed to darken a little bit as he lifted his head out of hands and looked up at Zapp, a faint look of anger crossing his mouth.  
  
"You are an OAF!" he said slowly his eyes wide and now a distinct bright orange, his skin the darkest green anyone had ever seen.  
  
"All you think about is death and glory and trying to get into women, which you are useless at. You only got Leela, because she felt sorry for you" he continued, totally ignoring the flabbergasted look on Zapp's Face.  
  
"If you really care about anything or anyone, then we get the HELL out of here, or are you going to do like you did on the Titanic and put me in charge, while you whimper off and use an Escape Pod, AGAIN!" he yelled straight into Zapp's ears.  
  
"Kif, calm down, he can have you locked up for this" said a stunned, shocked and half-astounded Wolff.  
  
"I don't care, all I want is to get my AMY found, not die under the orders of a complete waste of .a .. errr. whatever he classifies as", he answered thrusting one of his fingers into Zapp's throat.  
  
A chuckling from the view screen got their attention. "This is excellent, I like this little green man, he shows a sense of loyalty to a woman, I haven't seen in a while. I'll do you a deal, if you leave now, we won't hinder your progress. Delay or attempt to attack us, and WE WILL DESTROY YOU!"  
  
The still stunned bridge of The Nimbus turned in one and looked at the bubbling wreck of Zapp Brannigan, to see what his next move would be. Zapp briefly stared into Kif's eyes, then turned to the Navigation Officer and mumbled "Let's go find his Amy, before he eats me."  
  
  
****  
  
August 2nd - mid-afternoon  
  
"Igner, tell X-Bot we're about to land" ordered Walt.  
  
"X-Bot, we're about to land on Europa, make sure everything is ready" he yelled into the wall behind him.  
  
"Open the window first, you idiot" said Larry as he stared at his brother.  
  
After opening the window parting the cab from the main body, he yelled the message through, then turned around looked sheepishly at first Larry then Walt before muttering "Sorry"  
  
Leela and Amy looked at each other in surprise at this latest piece of news.  
  
"Well ladies, I'm going to have to blindfold you both, as you cannot be allowed to see where we are going to hold you" said X-Bot, as he bent down and ripped several lengths off cloth from the side of a sack.  
  
"We can only be going one place" said Leela  
  
"Ai ya, you're right, Mom's Friendly Robot Factory has an Oil Refining Plant there" followed up Amy  
  
"That isn't the only place there" answered X-Bot in an attempt at deception.  
  
"If we know where we are going, why blindfold us?" asked Amy.  
  
"You don't know where you are going, you're just guessing you do" he responded as he walked past Amy.  
  
"You'd better close your eye, or I will have to help you do it, and that could be painful", he ordered Leela.  
  
After Leela had closed her eye, he leaned down and picked up her head with one hand and with the other placed a piece over her eye. Tying it into a knot behind her head Added another piece of tape over her mouth to cover the slight incision that was in the original piece.  
  
"Now your turn" he said to Amy.  
  
"OK, but I'll still be able to talk?" she asked.  
  
"Not for a little while, you regained consciousness too early, so I'm going to have to gag you as well. Now close your eyes and keep your mouth shut"  
  
Once Amy had eventually fully complied with his order, he tied another piece of cloth around her head, that covered her eyes and then placed two strips of tape in the shape of a cross over her mouth.  
  
"Now you two stay still, until we're finished" he said, as he went to let the boys know everything was ready.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Walt gently landed the truck into the arranged landing garage, and then got out and walked around the back, followed by Larry and Igner.  
  
"OK, you two, let's get them to the holding room as quickly as we can, without being seen" as he opened the back door and started to clamber in.  
  
"The easiest way, is for those two to move Miss Wong, while me and you move the cyclops" X-Bot said to Walt as he rounded some boxes.  
  
"OK, that will save at least one trip" he answered.  
  
"Me and you, will lead the way, as I can use my abilities to see if anyone is coming" as he tapped the side of his eyes.  
  
"You two, pick up Miss Wong carefully, and then wait outside the truck for us" ordered Walt.  
  
Igner bent down and grabbed both Amy's legs, before taking an involuntary step backwards which pulled her off the seat and onto the floor. The faint sound of a moan, could be heard escaping from behind the tape covering Amy's lips.  
  
"Is she awake?" asked a slightly surprised Walt.  
  
"Yeah, they woke up, that's why she's blindfolded and gagged now." replied X-Bot  
  
"Ok, nothing we can do about that" he answered and then turned to faced Igner and thundered "I said carefully, can't you do anything RIGHT?"  
  
"Sorry, I slipped" he answered his face going red.  
  
"You grab hold of her by the shoulders, leave the legs to Larry" raged Walt  
  
Larry shoved Igner out of the way and grabbed hold of the legs, while Igner walked around and placed both his hand under Amy's shoulders.  
  
"Ready? Lift" said Larry without waiting for confirmation, as he hoisted them into the air. Fortunately Igner lifted the shoulders at the same time, and they both shuffled off to the door, followed a couple of seconds later by the other two carrying a slightly struggling Leela.  
  
"You're not making things any easier for yourself by struggling" said X-Bot  
  
"Yeah, we could drop you, and it'd be all your fault" added Walt.  
  
Leela quickly realising the futility of trying to continue resistance and with a mumbled OK just relaxed and let them carry her.  
  
****  
  
After spending about an hour, using the X-Ray machine, Officer Carina Roche, now approached Theris Bracken's door with some pertinent facts.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Bracken into his intercom, when the door buzzer went.  
  
"Officer Roche, just back from Forensics, we've found out some more useful information" she answered into the microphone.  
  
"OK, come in, let's see it" he replied as he pressed the door open button, and as Roche approached his desk, he beckoned for her sit in the chair opposite him.  
  
"Sir, the other woman who is missing is one Turanga Leela, she works as Captain for the Planet Express Delivery Company, and is a work colleague of Miss Wong" as she handed over a folder, containing the information and a few photos of Leela.  
  
"Mr. Wong, mentioned a name Layla and that she was the Captain, in a telephone conversation to me earlier, good to see those facts match up."  
  
"We also know that Miss Wong has a current boyfriend, thanks to Miss Brickley cracking the password to her communicator, he's called Kif Kroeker and he's a First Officer in DOOP."  
  
"Any luck with Miss Leela's communicator?"  
  
"It's one that the Cryogenic … people use, and it'll only work when it's attached to her, something to with a DNA match to the person it was originally assigned to, so we think it's unbreakable, unless we send it to the manufacturers"  
  
"Damn, that will take too long" he angrily responded by thumping the desk  
  
"Do you want me to inform the boyfriend, or Planet Express" she asked.  
  
"No, that's my job, you've done well today, some clever investigating."  
  
"Thank you Sir", as pride filled her voice.  
  
"Officer Roche, I've one last order for you today. Go back to the Forensics, and assist Miss Brickley with the other communicator, two heads are better than one."  
  
"Aye Sir." She responded as she stood up, saluted him and then left the office.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Theris Bracken settled back in his chair to read the contents of the folder more closely, to gain information that he could pass onto any relatives of Leela.  
  
****  
  
"Halt! You can't go in there, it's under restricted access to New New York Police only" said a burly officer as the Fry, Bender and Zoidberg arrived at Amy's Apartment.  
  
"I am the infamous detective Sherlock Zoidberg, here to check for a crime"   
  
"You are you, how come we've never heard of you?" his robotic partner answered  
  
"Like he said, he's infamous which is bigger than famous" answered Fry  
  
"Now get out of my way, me and my friends need to solve this case" Zoidberg ordered waving his claws in a threatening manner.  
  
"Do you have the proper paperwork with you, so we can let you in?" asked the human officer  
  
"I am here, by order of the Wongs, they wanted help"  
  
"OK, they are her parents, you can go in, but be quick" he answered after a brief discussion with his partner.  
  
"Thanks" answered Fry as he pushed Zoidberg and Bender into the apartment, before he shut the door behind them.  
  
"Now what do we do, our wonderful detective?" asked Bender in a mocking tone.  
  
"Robut, I have no idea, but the contents of the waste bin look tasty" replied Zoidberg  
  
"Me and Bender will search the bedroom, you do the rest of the apartment" ordered Fry, as he headed towards the door.  
  
After looking all over the bedroom, and only finding an unmade bed, Fry looked at Bender in disappointment.  
  
"Well, looks like Leela never came into Amy's Apartment, so where is she?"  
  
"I'm a Robot, not a Crystal Ball" bluntly responded Bender   
  
"Fry mon, dis is Hermes", came a muffled voice from underneath his Jacket Sleeve  
  
"We haven't found any sign of Leela and she's not with her parents" replied Fry after he'd rolled his sleeve up.  
  
"I know mon, I just heard from de Police, dey t'ink she's been kidnapped with Amy"  
  
"What?" replied Fry after a couple of seconds of shocked silence.  
  
"Yeah, I know mon, de Police are hoping de kidnappers will get in touch wid dem"  
  
"OK, Hermes, thanks," said Fry with anguish in his voice as he clicked the off button.  
  
"Why didn't I call her last night, after she never came back to the office?" he said staring to sob   
  
"Like it would have done any good," replied an unconcerned Bender.   
  
"Yeah, I know, but at least we would have known and then WE could have called the Police."  
  
"You humans, always thinking of others, never yourselves," said Bender as he got up and headed out of the bedroom.  
  
"Bender, we may never see Leela or Amy again," venomously spat out Fry, as he started to get angry at Bender's lack of compassion.  
  
"Hey, Zoidberg's eating the contents of her waste basket out here" responded Bender totally oblivious to the change in tone of Fry's voice.  
  
"Bender, did you hear what I said," Fry yelled  
  
"Yeah, I did, but I'm not human, so it doesn't affect me," he responded as he walked back into the bedroom.  
  
The anger welling up in Fry boiled over, and with a guttural yell, he leapt up and attempted to strangle Bender.  
  
"YOU UNCOMPASSIONATE HUNK OF METAL," shouted Fry at the top of his voice into the general location of where Bender's ears should have been.  
  
Bender placed his hands onto Fry's side and lifted him up, then placed him onto the bed. Fry collapsed headfirst into the pillows, and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"C'mon Fry, there's plenty of other females in the world," said Bender in an unusual attempt to be sympathetic.  
  
For the next few seconds all that could be heard were the muffled sounds of Fry crying and his body writhing back and forth after each outburst. Eventually, he turned and red faced looked towards Bender, tears still filling his eyes.  
  
"I know, but Leela is the only one I love, the only one I know I CAN love and no other can replace her," he struggled to say, before burying his head back into the pillows.  
  
"Okay," was all Bender could say, as his circuits registered that his friend was in obvious pain over what had happened  
  
"Finally Zoidberg is useful," he yelled as he entered the bedroom waving a piece of paper above his head.  
  
"What you got there Lobsterhead?"  
  
"It's a receipt from Alien Overlord and Taylor for a pack of Tank Tops and some Lingerie"  
  
Suddenly the sobbing on the bed ceased, and Fry rolled over, stood up on the floor and in a daze walked over and took the receipt from Zoidberg's claw.  
  
"She's been buying Lingerie, I wonder what?" as he started to show some interest in life.  
  
"Something human females buy that makes them think they look good" Zoidberg replied.  
  
"Zoidberg, it doesn't matter what Leela wears, she always looks glamorous to me"  
  
"Except for when she wore that Lime Green Tank Top" said Bender nudging Fry in the ribs.  
  
"She's bought herself a.. WOW, I want to see her wearing it", said Fry as his eyes nearly popped out his head as he read what the item of Lingerie was.  
  
"You're not going to, unless we find her, remember, meatbag?"   
  
"Yeah, you're right, we can't stay here, let's go and ask Hermes what to do next" as he headed out of the bedroom.  
  
"Hermes, he knows nothing, I say we go and have a good lunch" replied Zoidberg.  
  
"Zoidberg, we're going back to PE, in case there's some more news."  
  
****  
  
Walt and X-Bot carrying Leela, followed by Larry and Igner carrying Amy, walked through the myriad of corridors, laboratories and warehouse space that made up the Europa refining plant. Every so often, they had to take refuge in an office area to avoid being seen by any of the regular employees.  
  
"Walt, how much further, she's beginning to get heavy" asked Larry, a muffled "ME HEAVY!" could just about be understood, as Amy squirmed in reaction to the comment.  
  
"Not much further, it should be around the next corner" he answered.  
  
"You said that 10 minutes ago, and we're still not there" came the response.  
  
"Let's leave them here, this is a quiet room, my eyes detect no-one within hearing range of these two" ordered X-Bot, as he quickly scanned the surrounding buildings and corridors.  
  
"OK, this isn't where Mom wanted them, but as it's quiet, we can leave them for a while, then move them later" he answered and started to lower Leela to the floor.  
  
"Once YOU find where" added Larry  
  
"Leave them alone, that's not a wise idea" said X-Bot with a touch of robotic concern.  
  
"If we leave them on the floor, as they are, they're going nowhere" answered Walt  
  
"OK, you're in charge, but this isn't the best idea" responded X-Bot as he lowered the rest of Leela to the floor, and then watched as Larry and Igner did the same with Amy. Walt then bent down and yanked the tape off of their lips.  
  
"You two, we're going to leave you here, don't move and screaming would be useless" ordered Walt to the prone figures on the floor.  
  
"As if we can move, you moron" responded Leela rolling furiously back and forth.  
  
"B'uh, watch it Leela" Amy added as Leela nearly rolled over the top of her.  
  
The three boys and X-Bot left the office and split into two groups to try and find the actual location where the abductees should be.  
  
"That wasn't wise removing the tape, but it may help them if they can talk to each other." mentioned X-Bot as they walked down the corridor.  
  
.****  
  
Fry, Bender and Zoidberg arrived back at the lounge area of Planet Express, and sat down on the couch, next to the Professor and Hermes just in time to catch a Breaking News story on the TV set.  
  
"This is Steven Reid, here at the New New York Police Headquarters, where Chief of Police Theris Bracken is preparing to make a statement, about the Amy Wong kidnapping case" the reporter holding a microphone said.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for your attention. We have made some new discoveries into this abduction of TWO women, and not as we originally thought just Miss Amy Wong." Bracken announced as he walked up to a microphone placed on the top step of the entrance to the building, "I'll answer any questions at the end of the statement" he added to dismiss one or two raised arms in the crowd of reporters.  
  
"Out forensics team consisting of Holly Brickley and Officer Carina Roche, have ascertained that Turanga Leela, who is a work colleague of Miss Wong for the Planet Express Delivery Company, was also taken as well" a image of Leela appeared on the TV screen for the viewers.  
  
"Their current whereabouts unfortunately is still unknown, but we have initiated a City wide search, of all known or possible hiding places. In addition to this, Mr. And Mrs. Wong, have received a ransom demand from unknown parties to the sum of Five Million Dollars for the release of their daughter only, to our knowledge a similar demand has not been made to any parties for the release of Miss Leela."  
  
"I will endeavour to keep everyone informed with any new information, as much as possible during this trying time for the relatives. Thank you for attending", as he started to back away from the stand.  
  
"Chief, I'm Steven Reid of Channel Square Root 2 News, how did your team find out about Miss Leela's being involved in this case."  
  
"I'll let Officer Roche answer that, as she made the discovery" Bracken answered and the beckoned for Roche to speak.  
  
"Thank you Chief" she said with a nervous smile, before turning to face the crowd.  
  
"I was assigned to help Miss Brickley speed up her part of the investigation. During the course of investigating a pair of boots, I came across several human hairs attached to the inside, that when under DNA analysis revealed Miss Leela's identity."  
  
"Was anything else found out at the same time, with regards to relatives of Miss Leela?" asked Reid  
  
"After contacting her employers, it seems Miss Leela is an orphan and has no close relatives, only her work colleagues."  
  
"So if a ransom demand comes in for her, who will pay for the release?" another reporter from in the crowd asked.  
  
"If a demand for monies if forthcoming, then a decision will have to be made at that time, it's no use speculating on something that might not happen" answered Bracken after relieving Roche of the microphone.  
  
"Did he just say, that they don't care about Leela", asked Fry to Hermes as he turned the TV off, tears again starting to appear in his eyes.  
  
"Well mon, t'Police are in a difficult spot, until whoever has Leela decides what to do, they can't do anyt'ing."  
  
"Well we can do something, can't we?" he asked desperation clearly in his voice.  
  
"Like what, no-one on Earth knows where dey are."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but I want her back."  
  
"Listen mon, I know dis is hard on you, but de best idea is go back home, I'll call you wid any news."  
  
"OK Hermes, I hope we hear something shortly, she means the world to me" he answered with a twinkle of hope in one eye.  
  
"C'mon Buddy, let's go get drunk" said Bender as he grabbed Fry's arm, and pulled him off the couch.  
  
****  
  
"Leela, calm down, you're only going to exhaust yourself and injure me" said Amy as Leela crashed into her again.  
  
"What do you suggest we do, stay still and do nothing?" angrily responded Leela.  
  
"Moving around like you are, will accomplish nothing."  
  
"So you're just going to give up then, like a typical RICH kid would do."   
  
"G'uh, I'm not giving up. I just don't see the use of exhausting myself" replied Amy as she arched her body in an attempt to find the tape going around her legs.  
  
"Amy, we maybe here for ages, I just can't lay around and do nothing."  
  
"Leela, I know this is unusual for you, not being in charge, but if you calm down, another and a better idea may appear"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, again, but I'm not going to totally give up, like you have."  
  
"LEELA, That was uncalled for, I'm trying to be friendly and you say that. I'm trying to undo the tape around my legs, instead of trying to wear the tape and my body out by rolling all over the floor" shot back a slightly enraged Amy.  
  
"OK, I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to say. It's just that you didn't seem interested in doing anything" as she rolled next to Amy.  
  
"That's OK, you're frustrated. How do you think the others are doing?"  
  
"I don't know, but I suspect Fry will be frantic with worry for me"  
  
"He'll have gone out of his mind, he REALLY loves you, when me and him were attached, I could see it in his eyes every time you walked near us."  
  
"I know he does, he's sent me love letters, poetry and is trying to improve himself."  
  
"You think you can give him a chance, someday?"  
  
"I'll think about it, but this isn't the proper place for decision like that."  
  
"Ai ya, I've got an idea" shouted Amy.  
  
"If it's about Fry, leave it until later."  
  
"No, all we have to do is place ourselves back-to-back and attempt to undo each others tape around the hands."  
  
"That's a stupid idea, it'll never work" said Leela before giving it a second thought "Yes, that's a brilliant idea coming from you, for once."  
  
"So we're going to try it?" asked Amy as she rolled onto her said away from Leela.  
  
"Yes, I said so, now you need to be closer." answered Leela as she rolled onto her side, and waited for Amy to shuffle back towards her.  
  
"OK, I hope this idea works, but this is going to make my Sweat Suit dirty" came the response as Amy shuffled backwards and found the tape around Leela's hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks and acknowledgements:  
  
This piece you have read, probably would never have been finished without some severe "virtual" nudging from Andy, after I gave it a month or two hiatus.  
  
Other BIG Thanks go to the people who put up with me hassling/asking/persuading/cajoling them into reading, reviewing, grammar checking and other things that made it legible :- Ellen, Steve, Matthew, Andy (again) and Jeremy.  
  
Other Notes:  
  
This story is based on the assumption that Amy's birthday is the 4th August. Lauren Tom's birthday on the Futurama Calendar's is 4th August 2980, so I put two and two together, and thought what the hell, it can only be a coincidence, but I'll go with it.  
  
Part 2 will be written sometime in the near future, but first I'm going to give more attention to the Second part of Minds Apart, then have a mini-break from writing. 


End file.
